


“Eating together is the first step to be a pack”

by Helloloveyes



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloloveyes/pseuds/Helloloveyes
Summary: Stiles shouldn´t watch documentaries.orThe one where Stiles has a plan to make Derek part of the pack. Permanently.*Spoiler Alert*His plan works, for the first time ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn´t watch documentaries.

“(...)Eating together is the first step to be a pack(...)”

The Stilinski household had The TV on during lunch. Stiles only half paying attention when he heard it, his mind drifting to a list of questions that has always been there in a corner.

_ Does Derek eat? When? What does he like? _

Well, of course he does eat but he never stayed after a pack meeting to share pizza or attend a dinner sporadically organized by Lydia. He always seemed to have better plans but Stiles knew Derek. He never had plans.

If Stiles had half the sex appeal the sour wolf did he would be taking advantage of it. And Derek was more than just hot, he was smart. If you by passed the whole I-could-be-a-serial-killer facade you could be pleasantly surprised by his dry sense of humor.

_ Back to the topic, is he like Scott that eats whatever there is in front of him or maybe he is a more only-meat kind of werewolf? Is being born a werewolf a determined factor in taste? _

The only reason he followed that train of thought was because Beacon Hills had been extremely calm, on the supernatural expectrum at least.

"Maybe you should invite him for dinner." his father advised.

Stiles realized then that he had been thinking out loud throughout their meal.

"Sorry." he apologized embarrassed. It has been a while since he did that, speaking out loud without realizing, that is.

"No problem kiddo." John undid some of his shirt buttons looking uncomfortable. “You know I love you no matter what..." he cleared his throat. “Even when I say things sometimes that can be hurtful you are my son and..." Stiles was speechless.  _ What is all this about?? _

"Dad. I know ok?" he hurried to stop the sentimental and confusing chat.

John seemed to relax relieved he didn't have to continue. "Ok."

Stiles had no idea what just happened. He washed the dishes while his dad had a shower and then each went to his daily obligations.

Next morning he was thinking about Derek again and how to follow his dad´ advice. He could just text him but the sour wolf never answered back and it was more likely for Derek to run away from town - _ again _ \- instead of accepting a dinner invitation from Stiles.

_ He isn't a big fan of talking or socializing or being around people... _

"Then why do you want to spend more time with him?" Mason asked.

Stiles had forgotten he wasn't alone and apparently he did it again.

"As a pack our strength is in numbers. We are better together. That’s why I want to try this. Now, have you finished your homework?" Stiles was giving Mason a quick course about the supernatural World.

_ Sometimes I’m too good. _

\--

Stiles had the perfect  _ five month´s plan _ .

He texted Derek about a possible threat and how he needed to make some questions.

As soon as the wolf arrived to his bedroom window Stiles took some snacks out. It was simple and complicated at the same time. Sharing food, even a little package of chips could mean that the werewolf trusted him.

Stiles started to show Derek his research about cold cases in BH and his theories about some creatures involve in them. That part was completely true. He had a healthy obsession hobby, ok?

He almost forgot about the experiment once they started arguing about the usual, Derek being an asshole who didn’t understood Stiles wasn't as helpless as he liked to think.

"You are messing with forces out of your comprehension Stiles”; "these sounds too dangerous for a human to be involved in”; "Does your father know about these ‘borrow’ files?"

“Always with technicalities.” Stiles huffed in frustration.

But then it finally happened.

They were having a staring contest; the Chips over the pile of research, Derek stretched for one chip without taking his eyes off Stiles and crushed it in his mouth as if imagining tearing Stiles´ throat open.

It took all his self-control not to fist bump in midair. It was a stupid crunchy chip, but it was food.

Stiles relaxed against the chair too proud of himself to keep arguing against the stubborn wolf.

"Ok, I'll stop for now." he felt the corners of his mouth curling up.

Derek raised his eyebrows, in complete disbelief.

Stiles shrugged "Just for a while. I do trust I'm right but we can wait, ask Scott's opinion, talk to Deaton, whatever you want. I'm still gonna be right."

He reached for a handful of Chips and Derek stared suspiciously. He tilted his head a little, trying and failing to find a lie.

A big mocking grin formed in Stiles lips, Derek knew him enough to know something was up. But at the same time not enough to figure out what.

"I am perfectly capable of telling the truth." he assured.

Derek stood up, "I know." he said before jumping out of the window.

Stiles heart skipped a beat when he heard Derek show a little amount of trust. "Good night to you too." he mutter knowing the wolf heard him just fine.

\--

Two days later Scott summoned the pack for a meeting. They needed to establish the territory in a way other packs would start to respect them and he needed Derek's guide.

The younger members had a party so as soon as the indications were given Liam, Mason, Tracy, Corey and Hayden left.

Lydia had a date with Jordan; Malia was having movie nights with Kira so that left the alpha, the omega and the second in command alone.

Scott kept making Derek some questions about the time Talia was the alpha hence Stiles made some sandwiches and presented them to Scott first. The alpha grabbed one and pushed the plate for Derek. According to the NatGeo´s documentary in the animal world say no to that kind of gesture was considered an offence. Of course Scott would never realize but Stiles hoped Derek would.

....

He didn't.

Derek didn’t accept the food.  _ The asshole. _

Stiles sighed, cut his sandwich in half and proceeded to devour the first piece in utter frustration.

The phone rang and his friend left the room for a moment.

Derek stared at Stiles with a mix of confusion and curiosity, or so Stiles read on his eyebrows.

"What?" he asked with his mouth full and could swear he saw the shadow of a smile in the curve of Derek's lips.

"And I thought I was the one raised by wolves"

Stiles almost choked.  _ Was that a joke?? _

He stared in disbelieve while Derek's hand reach for his plate and stole the other half of his sandwich.

"Sorry, my mom's car doesn't start. I have to go pick her up." Scott was grabbing his keys.

Stiles nodded not taking his eyes off of Derek who had just bit a piece of the food and then walked off the house gesturing a goodbye with his free hand.

"Stiles are you ok?" his bro asked from the door.

"Yeah... Sure." he stood up and went for his jeep.

At Home Stiles felt confused.  _ Was stealing food a good sign or a bad one?? _

He fall asleep replaying the situation on his head so of course he dreamed with Derek.

It was only logical.

_ Obviously. _

\--

The little experiment continued for two weeks. Stiles always had something to eat in the jeep or his backpack just in case. And he started to try and guess what Derek´s eyebrows were saying whenever the wolf accepted a snack, like Stiles haven’t realized the man had so many different micro expressions.

_ I guess I always thought a scowl was a scowl and that was it. _

But now he knew better.

Derek had an I-am-pleasantly-surprised-by-this frown, an I-am-conflicted-between-laughing-or-clawing-you grimace, an I-am-not-letting-it-show-that-I-agree-with-you glare, it all depended in how his eyebrows moved or twitch.

The subtle tic of Derek´s strong jaw when he decided not to tell what he was thinking, swallowing words that Stiles was dying to hear was exasperating.

_ How can you argue against someone that holds back? _

It was frustrating how much the guy kept for himself.

And if Stiles pushed him just to see how far he could press Derek without breaking, then no one needed to know.

The fact that he felt excited about a small thing like getting an I-found-that-joke-funny-but-there-is-no-way-on-earth-I´m-going-to-show-it raise of eyebrows was completely and utterly meaningless.

_ Doesn´t mean anything. _

\--

Stiles was determined to make his dad a healthy and nice meal. He deserved it.

He made two kinds of salad, vaporized vegetables and chicken. No oil and little salt. He was setting the table when John arrived.

"Dinner's ready; wash your hands and no complaining." Stiles finished setting the dishes when he turned and saw his dad followed by Derek Hale.

The Wolf seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"I know, I should have called you to say we have a visitor but it was a last moment notice."

"I can come back later-" Derek said taking one step back.

"No." Stiles said a little bit too fast. "You can stay if you want. I mean... If you like vegetables and chicken? I don’t really know what you like." Stiles words stumbled out of his mouth.

John was already sited watching the interaction.

After an awkward moment of silence and shy stares Derek nodded accepting the invitation.

Stiles handle the talking while mocking his dad´s sad face at the amount of green on his plate.

Derek was quiet for a few minutes until John decided to give him a hand.

"About that question I have for you. I was thinking... You spend a lot of your time helping the department with the supernatural, would you be interest in a more official position?"

Stiles almost choke with broccoli.

Derek seemed surprise too.

"Jordan proved himself valuable before he discovered his... heritage. Now I know I can trust him to keep my men alive in a way I can’t with other deputies and to be honest this town needs more of that. People like you Derek."

"He is not immortal dad. He can be hurt too." Stiles frowned at his father.

"I know son, that’s why I think Parrish can be a good partner for him. He is more prone to protect while still taking care of himself than Derek. According to you."

_ Well that´s true _ , to Stiles it is a wonder that Derek has managed to survive all this time after being kidnapped, torture, electrify, stabbed, shoot at, and who knows what else. The worst part was his necessity to save others even if it cost his own life.

Stiles felt a bit restless. "I'm still not comfortable with it. Derek would ignore his own safety if you give him an excuse and believe me no one can argue against a batch."

John laced his fingers together in front of him, a move he did when he thought Stiles was the one in the wrong.

"What difference does it makes? He risks his life anyways. This way he can have backup. Men and women just as ready to defend this city as he is."

"He already as back up.” Stiles was not willing to let this pass easily. “He as a pack." The  _ 'he has me' _ was implied.

"Believe me Stiles I know, I´m very aware that my son would receive a bullet in the head for him or any of the others. But there is no need for any of you to keep doing this alone. We are in the know now. We want to help." He explained patiently making Stiles even more upset.

"May I say something?”  _ Oh, Derek is still here. _

"No you don’t." Stiles cut him.

"Stiles." his father used that tone again, as if he was being childish.

"We can already guess his answer dad. But you know what? It´s ok, I know I am not allowed to complain when the people I care about goes around town putting themselves in danger for the greater good.” He knew when he was outnumbered and losing. “Just don't think I'm going to seat around and watch.” he stood up before they had a chance to tell them again how  _ fragile _ and  _ human _ he was. "I have homework to do."

Stiles specifically avoided Derek so he couldn’t sell him up in his lie. "I cooked. You clean. Goodnight."

Later that night he questions himself about a lot of things. Why was he so upset to begin with? His dad had a good point. Why did he react the way he did at the thought of his dad and Derek working together,  _ leaving him behind....? _ Because that’s what it felt like. They wouldn’t need him anymore.

He wouldn’t be able to try to keep them safe.

He was a simple human that couldn’t even hold a gun right.

He fell asleep still angry and utterly frustrated.

\--

A month after putting his plan in action the pack ended up in a small dinner after an agitated night. Even Derek was there, sited next to Stiles in a booth.

They ordered burgers and curly fries of course.

This was the first time Derek was going to actually eat with them and Stiles couldn’t stop thinking that maybe, just maybe he helped a little.

“You are quiet.” Derek murmured narrowing his eyes at him. “And grinning. Should I be worried?”

Scott was pleasantly congratulating Liam about his fighting skills and control a little too loud and even when it was likely the whole table could listened to an ear pin being dropped in the sideway no one showed any visible interest in Derek and Stiles.

“I´m just happy to have survived yet another attempted for the supernatural world to own my pretty little ass.” he joked.

The werewolves and chimeras turned their curious heads towards them.

_ What are they looking at me like that _ ?  _ Wait… _ actually they were looking at Derek next to him who was glaring intently to the table, his ears bright red.

Jordan whispered something to Lydia's ear and she smirked.

“What is everyone-?” he started to complain when the food arrived and Stiles lost all interest in anything else. He was starving. Running through the woods with his friends always left him famished.

He was halfway through his burger when he noticed Derek eating. The man had  _ manners _ and it was kind of shocking. He stared at how the wolf actually chewed compared with the rest of the members in the table.

_ May be it depends about being bitten or born? Or maybe it was because after Parish Derek was the only “adult”? _

Derek was listening to whatever Parrish was saying to him when he used a napkin and took his time to swallow before answering. Stiles was so uncommonly close to the man that his eyes lingered in the way his Adam’s apple bobbed and for some reason that sent a chill over Stiles body.

_ Of course Derek noticed! _

Stiles turned back to his plate, completely focus on how many curly fries were left.

_ Not enough _ . In his opinion and they disappeared in a blink.

He was trying not to think too much about anything –that anything being next to him- when Liam mention Stiles stupid fall.

“Well at least I didn't fell in a hole.” he tried and failed to glare at the teen wolf. “And for the record I'm human, I don't have super reflexes.”

“There are things that not even the bite can fix.” Derek´s dry comment had everyone a little stunned. Like they weren’t expecting it from him. Never.

Stiles fought a smile and nudged the werewolf in the shoulder. Derek raised a mocking eyebrow that was totally saying: I-didn't-even-feel-that. So in search of retaliation Stiles´ hand moved on its own snatching some fried from the wolf's plate and before he was even aware of his action Stiles was chewing, open mouthed and grinning.

Derek's eyes were glowing blue and glaring at him as if saying you-and-your-sinful-mouth which only made him smile bigger.

The air around got heavier and the noise was suffocated by Stiles deafening heart jumping in his chest.

He froze.

_ That´s…. that´s not good. My heart shouldn't be doing that _ .

He felt Derek´s gaze travel from his mouth to his eyes, slowly and Stiles had a hard time remembering how to breathe. Which was completely normal to him.  _ Nothing special at all _ .

Then he made the horrible, terrible, unforgivable mistake of staring back.

_ Have Derek's eyes always been like this? All sparkling-light-mix of colors-kind of mesmerizing-pair of deep-cosmic-pools? Is that even a thing? _

The waitress brought another round of drinks and that was enough for Stiles to break the eye contact and realized what just happened.

_ What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling like this? _

“I think this running in the middle of the woods at night is finally starting to affect me.” he mumbled trying to excuse his weird behavior.

Derek was the first one to call it a night and leave. Mason and Liam wanted to see a movie but Stiles was really worried he had the flu or something so he wanted to go home. Scott called the waitress and asked for the check but she shook her head.

“The hot guy that left has already paid.”

“Hot guy?” Lydia raised her red-fire eyebrow making the poor waitress blush.

Stiles smiled triumphant because they were close. This was it, the first step to be a pack.

This was what he wanted to achieve. Not the free food thing but the part where Derek felt comfortable enough to spend time with them and maybe finally accepting he was part of this pack too.

They were all a little strange.

The Alpha had a heart of gold and was too naïve most of the time thinking he could save everyone. The kitsune was deadly with her sword but a complete sunshine. The chimeras were a bunch of misfits that had died and came back to life again. Parrish was the nicest deputy you could fine but he also lost his consciousness and became a hellhound randomly. Lydia was… Lydia. Malia had tried to kill her own mother. Mason and Liam had their own issues but were the most “normal” of the bunch.

_ Derek belongs with us. _

Stiles just knew it.

\--

It was Saturday night when Lydia called Scott telling Derek was missing.

"Of course he is. That asshole!" Stiles complained when he arrived to the loft and found his research spread over Derek's desk.

"What is this?" Liam asked confused by all the files and red marker.

"I've been investigating some old cases. Derek said we should wait until telling Scott and Deaton but... I guess he just didn't want me  _ bothering _ him." he was beyond mad,  _ why would Derek do this? _

"I found this." Mason had a piece of paper and an address.

"Ok, Lydia call Jordan, tell him we'll meet him there. Kira, Liam and Malia with me. Stiles, Mason and Lydia go to Deaton. May be he has information about what kind of creatures we are dealing with.

\--

Deaton had his own thoughts. Around the time Talia was the alpha she encounter a weird coven.

"I knew vampires were real!" Stiles had to say it

"Quirópteros Desmodontinae is the correct term.”

"But are they shape shifters or vampires?" Mason was reading the book Deaton gave him. “It says here they are one of the 1.100 species of bats.”

"In a way, we could say every supernatural race that can change form is a shifter and inside them we have different kinds."

“Bats represent 20% of the mammals but only three species are hemophilic.” Lydia read out loud from one of the vet´s books.

"How do we kill them?" Stiles asked already dialing Scott's number.

"Like any other creature. The have hard skin, wings and can fly but they are mortals." Deaton told them with his endless patient.

"Got it." Scott said from the other side. "I'll call once we found Derek."

After that they waited. Stiles learnt that usually these vampires –cuz that's what they were not matter what anyone else said- where harmless but once in awhile one of them could go berserker and fed on humans. That was the lead that Stiles found and Derek had tracked the vampire after that.

Lydia, Mason and him added it to the beastery.

\--

After what it felt an eternity Scott called back.

"We are almost there. Derek is in really bad shape"

Ten minutes later Parrish arrived carrying Derek. Scott was helping Tracy and Liam had Hayden by the waist.

"Those two things were fast." Kira had her clothe cover in blood.

"And vicious." Malia´s shirt was torn but no visible wounds. After Derek, Malia was the best fighter.

Scott was already healed just like Liam.

"They took too much of his blood. The only thing we can do is waiting for him to recover strength to heal." Deaton said about Derek before checking the rest.

On the corner of his eye Stiles saw Lydia hugging Jordan for a brief moment trying not to call attention.

Jordan was smiling brightly after that gesture.

"I'll need someone to give Mr. Hale these remedies as soon as he wakes up." Deaton said and Stiles didn't wait for anyone to volunteer. He just took the vials and asked what they were.

\--

Everyone left except for Stiles.

"I´m staying."

"You sure?" Scott asked halfway to the door.

"Dad has a double shift. I'm ok."

"Call me if anything comes up." Scott pat his shoulder and Kira kissed his cheek.

It wasn't long after that Derek regained consciousness. He seemed lost at first but relaxed as soon as Stiles told him what happened.

He gave Derek the medicine and fell asleep on the chair next to the exam table.

A few hours later Derek woke him up.

"I’m fine now. We can leave." said the wolf.

Stiles was used to the super healing by now. "You don’t look that good." he complained nonetheless.

Derek growled a little too soft.

"See? Not even a decent snarl. You need food. We are going home." and just like that he forced Derek to get on his jeep towards his house.

Stiles made scrambled eggs and bacon. Outside the sun was raising.

"I could make some coffee but we better sleep after this."

He offered a plate to Derek and then sat down in front of him in the kitchen.

As soon as Derek took the first bite Stiles felt something settled inside him finally letting him breathe in deeply. Derek must trust him a little bit and that was comforting after what happened, but he had a few things to set straight.

Stiles had the courtesy to wait till the plate was empty.

“You are the biggest asshole I've ever met.” He said straightforward. “You said we were going to wait, tell Scott, consult Deaton but you lie to me.”

Derek had the decency to look ashamed about it, lowering his head in penance.

“I know what I said and-“

“You lied because you don’t trust me.” Stiles said startling Derek.

“That's not-“the werewolf tried but Stiles wasn't finish.

“You don´t think I can help, that´s a given. You think I can do nothing and you are an almighty werewolf that can do everything by himself.”

“Stiles.” Derek tried again but no, he wasn´t allow talking.

“You are not doing this to me again Derek or I swear to God next time I'm going to go find you myself just to kick your stubborn ass.” Derek gave him the same looked he had at the pool a few years ago after the kanima´s attack. “I need to hear it. I need you to say you understand and you will never go behind my back like this again. You hear me Hale?”

Derek nodded in silence, expression committed just as his dad arrived home. Sure Parrish told him everything.

"I'm glad you are ok Derek." his father pat the man´s back which was his way to show affection.

"Thank you sir." Derek murmured.

Stiles hated the fact that his dad had been right. May be if Derek worked with them they could keep him safe.

_ I´m so useless _ . He thought bitterly, his eyes itching, chest tight. He couldn’t do anything for his friends or father and now Derek.

“There is food on oven.” He gestured his dad. “I´m going to bed.”

\--

Stiles felt miserable and it wasn´t a new feeling. He felt like this way too often.

He was tired of people not believing him, not even his best friend or father.

That's one of the reasons he was even thankful for Jordan to have appeared in Lydia's life, after all he had taught her how to keep herself safe and the moment she needed help he found his way to her.

His friends deserved someone that could protect them and Stiles felt so humanly fragile right now…

Stiles rested his forearm over his eyes. He felt the tears wet his hair and pillow.

He was thankful for the Hellhound but it was just another reminder of how useless being a human in a pack was. Even his thing with Malia ended because he couldn’t trust her to trust him which was so stupid. But it was better this way wasn’t it?

_ I´m not worth the trouble. _

Stiles felt the breeze come in from his window. The one he was sure was close a few moments ago. He made his best to calm his breathing and contain his pain.

“What do you want Derek?” he didn’t need to check, he knew it was him.

“Stiles, I…” the wolf couldn’t even finish his sentence.

He sighed tired. “You are supposed to say you are sorry… but don't worry I get it.”

Stiles felt the bed sink next to his knees.

“No you don´t.” The wolf dare to contradict him.

Stiles felt this irrational anger washed over him. He cleaned his tears and sat down to stared at Derek.

“I have mountain ash in my bed table and I´m going to use it.” he threatened.

Derek made a thing with his face, something almost like a smile but that couldn’t be it. It´s Derek Hale, he doesn't smile. Not to Stiles.

“You are angry.” Stiles saw his nostrils do that wolf-y thing.

“And you are reading my chemo signal again. I hate when you that.”

“I´m sorry I just couldn’t leave you like this.” Derek stared at the floor.

“Like what? Feeling like shit because you are an asshole? That´s not new. And it wouldn’t be the first time.”

Pain across Derek's face and Stiles´ anger waver.

“I´m sorry for that too.” the wolf finally looked up to him.

They stayed silent for a moment.

What was Derek even doing in his bedroom? He only came here when he was running away from the authorities or needed Stiles´ google-fu talent.

“I don't understand you.” Derek said and  _ what? _

“Those are my words.” he snapped back.

“Really?” Derek´s eyebrows shoot up. “Most of the time you seem to know everything. And when you don´t know something you search for an answer.” He waved his hands around the room pointing to his wall of mysteries. “You knew about Jennifer and Theo before anyone else knew. You find patterns that not even your father do; you can read people like no one I have ever met.”

“You have point.” he accepted. “But you…” He sighed. “Just when I think I know something about you Derek, you disappear.”

Derek winced but kept firmly staring at him this time.

“I´m going to say it as many times as you need to hear it to believe it. I´m sorry I left after the Alpha pack, I´m sorry I left after the berserkers. I´m sorry I wasn't here to help with the dread doctors or Theo or any of the chimeras. I´m sorry I wasn’t here to stop Donovan to try to hurt you.”

Stiles couldn't keep looking at Derek´s earnest eyes so instead focused on the very interesting sheets on his lap.

“That´s not… you don’t have to apologize for that. You left because you needed to. To find peace. I was hurt the first time but… I understood.”

He felt Derek´s insecure fingers linger over his hand. “I´m sorry for last night.”

Stiles heart melt. His anger vanishing faster than it appeared.

“Then why didn't you…?” Stiles couldn’t find the word.  _ Trust? _ Derek trusted him. He showed it before, after Stiles saved his life in the pool Derek listen to him even if he didn’t say it out loud. He could still see Jennifer´s face saying she was innocent and how Derek didn’t think twice to turn against her after Stiles said she was the darach.

“I've lost too much in my life Stiles, my parents, my siblings, my aunts and uncles. I lost my Alpha twice. I´ve been used and betrayed too many times. I can´t go through that again. I can´t lose one of the only good things I still have left.”

Stiles brain stopped working for a second, his breathing catching in his throat.

_ “What?” _ he gasped and looked up to find Derek´s hazel eyes.

He couldn’t have heard… _I'm not… imagining this?_ _What is Derek trying to say here? That he…?_

“Skinny, defenseless, fragile human, hyperactive spazz. That´s how you see me.” Stiles argued because that's what he did.

“Poor conversational, socially awkward, sour wolf…” Derek shrugs. “And still you went to the Calaveras to get me back.”

Stiles was even more shocked that Derek knew that.

“I appreciated that more than you can imagine. All of you saved me while all I could do to keep you safe was leave Beacon Hills with Breaden.”

Stiles didn't like where this conversation was headed.

“You left to keep us safe?” he accused more than asked.

“I tracked the hunters that worked with Kate to kidnap me and gave the names to Chris Argent. I needed to make sure they wouldn't attack any of you again.” The man admitted.

“You left because of us?” Stiles was still unable to grasp his mind around it.

“And came back to help as soon as I hear about all that was happening here. But it was too late. You already handle everything. So no, Stiles, I don't think you are useless, or a burden. I think you are brilliant and stronger than any human I've ever met. I think you are…”

But Derek didn't finished. And Stiles was too stunned to say anything. His heart was beating fast. He was very aware of Derek's hand next to his, still barely touching.

He saw Derek tilt his head and sighed in frustration.

“You are amazing Stiles.” He said serious before getting out the window in a blink.

Next thing he knew his dad was knocking on his door.

“Are you ok?” John looked worried too.

Stiles slowly nodded.

“Look son I get what you feel about Derek and I´m sorry for making you worry every time I go to work but-“

_ “How I feel about Derek?” _ was all Stiles got from that statement.

John looked at him like saying  _ come on, you know what I'm talking about, don't make me say it out loud _ . And Stiles answered with a face gesture,  _ no I have no idea _ .

“You  _ care _ about him.” John seems reluctant.

“I care about everyone in the pack.” Stiles stubbornly said.

“Yes, but you care  _ care _ about him.” Stiles just looked at his father as if he was growing another head or something. “Like you want to invite him to dinner kind of care. As in staying all night next to his bed just to be sure he is fine. As in bringing him home and cook for him.”

Stiles blinked.  _ So that's how it looks like from the outside? _

“Son, do you remember Lydia Martin?” Stiles rolled his eyes to him theatrically. “Well I do, very clearly and I can tell you're over her. You know how?”

“We are friends now.” he shrugged.

John sat next to him.

“Yes but also because the name I´ve heard from your mouth the most in the last months has been Derek´s. Not even Scott rivals to him. You wonder out loud what his favorite meals are, you complain on his lack of words but you turn the very few he does says over and over in your head.  _ Out loud _ . You tried to guess what his favorite songs are, or which movies he secretly likes. You started to read “the art of war” because you saw him reading that book once.” He put a hand over his shoulder. “You don’t want him to be hurt in the line of duty as I have. And I´ve seen how your eyes linger in very inappropriate places of his body while I´m present. Very uncomfortable I must say.”

Stiles felt his cheeks flush red. He hadn´t notice that. But then again Stiles was known for his logo/mantra:  << ignore the problem until it’s gone>> (Which never happens, the problem just gets bigger)

He thought about it for a moment. Yes he was attracted to Derek Hale, anyone with eyes would, the man was hot. And Stiles had been interested in him as a pack member would, to know what he liked and enjoyed. But he had been experiencing weird things lately. Derek was a constant in his fantasies, Stiles was prompt to get fixed in staring at his face.  

“Son?” His father pat him.

“I… I haven’t thought of it before.”

John sighed. “Well then, you can do that tomorrow. Now you need to rest.”

His dad was almost out of the door when Stiles spoke again.

“You were right before.”

“About?” John seemed surprised to hear Stiles admit that.

“Derek will be better off if he works with you.”

His dad smiled. “I'll call him tomorrow.”

Stiles frowned. “Haven’t he accepted already?”

“He said he´ll think about it but I'll bet he wasn’t going to accept unless you agree. Goodnight kid.”

“Goodnight dad.”

Stiles had a mix of feeling swimming on his chest. Was Derek really considering his opinion on the matter? Why? Because they were pack?

_ <<You are amazing Stiles>> _

The words flew around his mind's echoing in every corner.

What was he supposed to do now with all these newly discovered feelings?

\--

Next morning, Stiles was having breakfast with his dad.

“What am I supposed to do now?” he whined.

“About?” John raised his eyebrows at him.

“About Derek.” his father rolled his eyes.

“Well, what about you go talk to him and convince him to get into the force. It´s a valid excuse.”

“mmmm…” He munched a spoon of cereal. “Thanks pops.”

“Anytime kid.”

His dad left for work and Stiles ride to school.

He texted Derek before chem.

To Grumpy wolf  **: <<How are you feeling today?>>**

From Grumpy wolf: ** <<Fine.>>**

To Grumpy wolf :  **< <Are you taking what Deaton gave you>>**

From Grumpy wolf **< <No need. I´m ok. You should pay attention to class>>**

To Grumpy wolf  **: <<Who said I don´t?>>**

To Grumpy wolf  **: <<You better be lying about not taking your medicine>>**

“Mr. Stilinski” the teacher asked but he knew the answer so, not worries about it.

During lunch he ate with the pack and laughed like usual but he couldn´t help to get anxious.

“What is it?” Malia commented in the last period after taking a sniff off him. He huffed. “I know you don´t like it when we do that, but it’s because we care.”

“I know.” he sighed.

“Then? What is it that has you fussing?”

She got to know him quite well in their time together.

“I… I am going to Derek´s after class. Dad offered him a job.”

She frowned. “I thought you said you didn’t want him to accept it.”

“I did.” he murmured. “Does all the pack know about that talk?”

Malia shrugged and ignored his question. “Then he won’t take it.”

“Why are you so sure?”

“Because you know how in every pack there is a hierarchy, right? Well in ours after what Scott says your opinion is the most important. Especially to Derek.”

The bell rang just when he was asking  _ why _ especially to Derek.

He pushed his books on the backpack and followed her out almost tripping with his own foot.

“Well, I've been noticing.” Malia completely overlooked his normal clumsiness. “He is acting different around you.”

“He d-does?” Stiles stutter.

Malia stopped to look at him. “You like him, don't you?” Stiles felt his whole face burn and she smiled amused. “That´s why you are nervous.”

Stiles fidget with the straps of his backpack.

“Listen, I just found out about this last night so it's normal to be nervous.”

“Just last night?” Malia waved at Lydia who started walking towards them.

“Yeah, well… I may have been trying to avoid it for a while?” He bit his bottom lip out of habit.

“Avoiding what?” Lydia asked.

“His attraction towards Derek.” Malia informed her.

“Oh, so is just lust? Or there are feelings involve?” the banshee asked.

“Is no one going to sound surprised about the fact that I like an older man?” he whined.

“You mean Derek?” Liam arrived with Mason.

“We already guessed.” the other human said.

“We have a bet going on.” the beta joked.

_ Because it was a joke right? _

“He is joking.” he looked at the girls but they only shrugged.

After a moment of his staring in shock with his mouth hanging open they started to laugh.

“Of course I am!” Liam pat his back. “We had no idea.”

“But it’s kind of nice, you know?” Lydia smiled to him. “I can see you too being good for each other.”

“Well we don´t know how  _ HE _ is going to react to this.” he tugged at his hair out of habit.

“Be a little more confident Stiles. You are quite a catch.” the banshee said.

Scott and Kira were waiting for them all smileys and holding hands. Their alpha stepped forward to give him a hug.

“You are the hot girl Stiles.”

He laughed out loud recognizing his own words being said back to him.

“I´m the hot girl.” Of course Scott had been listening. There were no secrets in a pack of werewolves. And Stiles was happy to know his bro had his back. If the talk he was going to have with Derek went badly he knew he could call any of them to eat his weight in ice cream.

\--

The ride to Derek´s consisted in Stiles replaying in his head the different ways he assumed this could end.

One, Derek would kicked him out and order him to not ever speak about feelings again.

Two, Derek would kindly reject him and understand his pinning will last a few years. Tops.

Three, less likely Derek would accept his feeling and maybe even gave Stiles a chance.

In none of these possible scenarios was the perfect I-feel-things-for-you-too kind of end. Stiles knew his reality, he wasn't pushing it.

_ Better be prepared. _

He took a deep breath and left the jeep.

He never counted how many steps there were from the parking lot to the main door before. He was doing it now while trying to fix his hair a little and took his plaid off regretting his choice of t-shirt. It was white with Woolfe written on it and a bloody axe. It wasn't supposed to mean something today; Stiles had played the game and bought the t-shirt because it was kind of hilarious to him, nothing more.

He thought -once again- about how much his life had changed since the night he and Scott ventured into the woods looking for half a body.

It hasn't always been great or safe but his life had meaning now in a way he never thought possible.

He was best friends with Lydia Martin of all people. He had more than his brother Scott and his dad now, he had a pack. Friends to bicker with, people that listened to his crazy plans and that would give their lives for him in a heartbeat; that had done it – _ Allison _ \- He had found a place in the world and Derek Hale had been a very important part of his journey.

The door opened before he could even knock.

_ Werewolves, man. _

Derek was stunning like usual, wearing his super tight jeans and a Henley.

One sniff at Stiles was enough to make him frown.

“Are you ok?”

Stiles swallowed his insecurities and fears.

“Yeah, we need to talk.”

Derek invited him inside and he was surprised to smell food in the air.

“Are you… cooking?” Boy that was a surprise.

“Yes Stiles, and before you ask I do know what I'm doing.”

He hurried to apologize moving his hands all over the place feeling even more nervous.

“It´s not as if- I mean I´m sure you can cook is just, you know. I never actually saw you doing it before and-” he stopped mid-sentence when he spotted an almost smile in Derek's lips.

The wolf turned around to hide his amusement but it was too late, Stiles had seen it.

“What's the occasion?” he followed the man to the kitchen.

The air was different there, for a long time the room hadn’t been used and after Stiles complain nonstop for weeks in a row Derek showed up once with a coffee maker and since then Stiles could always find some snacks for him while doing research. But now… there were kitchen knives in the counter. Different kinds of mugs in a shelf next to the coffee maker.

He saw Derek half shrug before opening a full stock fridge.

However, the most startling thing was the way it made Stiles feels, like…

_ “You are not leaving.” _ He didn’t mean to say it.

He saw the shoulders tense for a moment. Derek turned and gave him a soda.

“No Stiles, I'm not doing that again.”

They stayed in silence for a while. Stiles was overthinking. Derek was finally staying, making a home here after all the shitty things that happened to him. Was telling him how he felt a good idea?

Derek checked the oven and still refused to look at Stiles in the eyes which he was cool with.

He could talk to Derek´s back. It was easier. 

“Dad and I were talking.”

Derek started to chop tomatoes and grunted in response.

“Uhm, I know you´ve been thinking about his job offer and I just wanted to say that I think it’s a good idea. I mean I was obviously out of place when I argued with dad the other night.” he twisted his fingers together just to have something to do. “Having access to all the supernatural cases and a hellhound as back up is way  more safer than a bunch of teenager that most of the time have no idea what they’re doing.”

“Stiles.” Derek turned around and stepped closer probably to contradict him but he was not having any of that.

“You should accept it Derek.” Stiles was decided to be honest. “If you want to of course, not that you need my approval or anything.” He intently looked to the floor.

“Stiles.” Derek said his name as if it was a whole sentence in itself. An adjective, a noun, a verb, all of it depending on the tone. “I know I don´t need your approval, but it is important to me.”

He looked up and stared at Derek´s back again, the werewolf kept chopping vegetables and Stiles had a first row seat for the show that it was Derek's ass.

“When you confronted your father… the things you said about me and the way you cared… I was…” Derek was obviously struggling with his words. He left the knife aside and put both hands over the counter.

“Derek.” he stood up feeling anxious, all Stiles wanted to do was reach out and rub a hand over Derek´s back to ease the tension. “It´s ok, you don't need to explain.”

“I do.” the electric oven rang and Derek turned it off. “I felt happy.” he said with a thin voice and Stiles was speechless. “You are loyal and caring at frightening degrees Stiles. And I´m afraid of you.”

Speechless, confused, the whole talk was too much and Stiles didn't know what to do. He looked around and saw the nice mantel table and matching plates ready to set.

“Wait, are you expecting company?” It sounded like an accusation which couldn't be. Stiles didn't have any right and yet… “You should have told me. We can talk later.”

A big hand grasped his arm when he walked to the door.

Stiles turned to face a very frustrated man, hazel eyes sparkling, bushy eyebrows knit together doing that thing that only they could do.

“I thought we could…” Derek started with a thin voice but then had to clear his throat. “I wanted to cook for you.”

The tip of the wolf's ears blushed red and Stiles was relieved.

This was for him.

_ This is for me. _

Stiles stepped closer to Derek, his heart hammering in his chest. The man didn't step back. Derek watched Stiles face just as intently. His eyes dropping to Stiles's mouth and it was like seeing the werewolf for the first time.

Eating together, sharing food from their plates was one thing, very important yes, but cooking? Providing? That was a wolf's instinct to show the ones they were trying to impress, to prove they were a good choice as a partner.

Could he dare to hope?

Derek stood very still, breathing shallow, expecting… as if Stiles would ever say no to food, to  _ him. _

“I came here to talk to about something important and then run away.” he laughed a little about himself, Derek seemed to take that in the wrong way,  _ figures _ . “But I´ll love to have dinner with you.” to that the werewolf raised his gaze and stared. Hopeful.

Stiles lift his hand and placed it slowly over Derek´s cheek, the stubble felt soft just like he imagined. Derek´s lips parted and his eyes closed.

_ Amazing. _

“I came here today cuz I wanted to tell you that I care about you.” Derek opened his eyes and they glowed blue. “I want you to be safe all the time, I want you to trust that I'll be there whenever you need me. I´ll do anything to keep you safe Derek Hale,  because-“ Stiles knew the words, they were in the tip of his tongue until suddenly there was another thing on the tip of his tongue.

Derek was kissing him.

Derek Hale was voluntarily kissing Stiles Stilinski.

This was happening.

_ For real. _

Needless to say Stiles mind melted. He returned the kiss with all he had. The man's arms wrap around his middle bringing him closer and Stiles cradled the werewolf's face and shifted the angle to deepen the kiss. That earned him a glorious moan from Derek and Stiles smiled in delight.

“I am in love with you.” he said against Derek’s lips receding enough to be able to see him while Stiles finally found the courage to confess his feeling.

Derek's eyes redden and he looked dangerously close to tears. The man hid his face in the crook of Stiles neck and took long, shaky inhales.

Stiles held him tightly, arms stretched around those big broad shoulders, Derek was so used to carry the weight of the world but know he felt so vulnerable against Stiles.

No words needed.

Everything Derek Hale loved ended up dead or betraying him, Stiles knew that, he could only guess how hard this was for the older man.

They stay like that, holding each other for a long time until Derek stopped shaking and Stiles felt the silence was too much for him.

“So, are you going to feed me or not big guy?” he laughed when Derek groaned and ran to the kitchen.

The food was cold but it didn't matter. “We can heat it.” Stiles reminded him with a smile while Derek glared at the oven.

They had a nice time setting the table – _ Derek brought candles! CANDLES!- _ and then Stiles spent the rest of the evening asking him about his favorite meals. It was nice to hear the man talk about his childhood and how it was growing up with so many siblings and cousins. There was sadness in his voice but at least he was sharing with Stiles, which was a very big step.

“We should have Pizza night with the pack.” Stiles suggested.

They were cuddling in the couch just talking.

Derek shrugged.

“Eating together is the first step to be a pack.” Stiles quoted. “I heard it in a documentary over a month ago.”

Derek frowned and stared. His eyebrows speaking volumes, he was totally putting two and one together.

Smirking gleefully Stiles snuggled closer to the werewolf. He fell for a smart one, didn't he?

“Don't go there. The important thing is that we are a pack now and I love you even when you are a big Sourwolf most of the time.”

Derek hugged him tighter. “I love you too.” He murmured before shifting them, pushing Stiles against the cushions and biting into his neck.

Stiles gasped surprised, giggled when Derek rubbed his stubble against his skin and moaned in delight when their mouths met.

Yeah, food had always been the answer for a lot of Stiles existential problems.

_ Thank God for NatGeo and their documentaries… _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> If you are a Sterek shipper, there is a link on ladyDrace´ tumblr to be part of a Sterek-centric-chat. Sort of, we also talk about food.


End file.
